AN ENDING'S PARADISE
by Bookworm Hopes
Summary: After Mikan and the others finally defeated Kuonji, the govt decided to begone the Academy. Alices were left out with two choices: to stay as an Alice or to live as a common person. And this is why Mikan and Natsume had to live the rest of their lives separately.


**A/N: I DISCLAIM G.A.**

 **AN ENDING'S PARADISE**

The world was now a peaceful place to live in than before. Unlike back then, where threats, aggressions, and assaults came like bullets from a machine gun. Ever since our group had turned Kuonji and his subordinates down, the Academy lost its reputation until the government of Japan decided to dissolve the institution. Almost all of the Alices were given the _choice_ to either go back to their families by signing a treaty that they will never use their abilities or to join an association that aims to protect the country from further villainy, since it's not completely assured nobody would be inheriting Kuonji's will.

I chose to be a normal person. I made a choice to give up and be protected rather that to protect. Being a member of the Alice Sentry means that your life will once again put into danger and endless battles and conflicts. A part of me did not want that. And so there came my selfish decision to isolate myself from discord. My parents were a bit shocked of that decision, but I stood beside my words. Even my friends did, but nobody blamed me. And that just added to the regrets I carried, and still carrying up to now. It's been fourteen years now. And my heart had never felt so heavy. The only thing that kept me going each day was my daughter. Yes, I do have a little girl now. And she's wonderful.

I am sitting on a rocking chair by the porch, with my thoughts floating around. It was so peaceful. A thrift smile curved on my lips. They have been doing a great job. I wonder how are they doing now? Does Hotaru still remembers me? Maybe Sumire's hair has gotten long by now. Koko must have had a hard time sorting out his feelings for her. But Yuu's always there to help. And I'm sure Ruka's there too. And Natsume...

Natsume...how is he doing?

"MOM!" I almost jumped out of the chair when Izuka called out to me. "Gosh, Mom! Been trying to reach you for seven minutes now!"

"I'm sorry, darling!" I chuckled. "What is it that you want, my dear?"

Izuka's wrinkled forehead cleared out as her face began to beam. "I asked Daddy if we could hang out on this place I saw on the internet." She handed me a brochure. It had pictures of the sea, a cottage and everything else. "But he told me only if you agree. So, would you Mommy?" My daughter had these puppy eyes which I was very familiar of. Those were my eyes once when I was a kid trying to win my Mom whenever I wanted something.

"I wanted to go out with the both of you." Izuka said, while pouting. "You seemed very sad, Mommy. That's why I googled a place where a person would be happy! And a site there says a beach is a perfect place!"

My heart fell down so suddenly. I never thought my emotion still reflects outside of me even though I'm trying my best to hide it. I smiled, carressing Izuka's brown hair. My eyes diverted to Kaname, my husband. He looked at me with a pained expression. I can't believe I'm letting this happen.

"Sorry for worrying you, Izuka." I whispered to my four year old girl. "Okay, we're going."

Izuka showed me a bright smile that instantly warmed me up. I hugged her tight and looked again at Kaname, and mouthed a sorry and a thank you.

There were often times I find myself staring at nowhere, reminiscing on my chaotic past and also wondering on a lot of "ifs". I can't help it. I know it wasn't right to think of somebody else, someplace else and a different timeline because I have a family now. I chose this fourten years ago. I once wanted this. But damn it, I feel regret in every bit of myself. I was confused. I was afraid and I was selfish. Now that I have a loving husband and daughter, it seemed like it wasn't enough.

Why did I turn out to be such a person?

I am so disappointed in myself. I never wanted to hurt Kaname. He is such a good person. He gave me my daughter, Izuka, who is just as kindhearted as him. I thought he pulled me from regretting about my choices in life. But what am I doing? I am making them worry just because of my confused thoughts. I was supposed to feel contented. I was supposed to be happy but...why do I feel like something's missing?

Maybe Izuka's right. That we needed to go out. So that I can focus and tell to myself with what I have now. Maybe, I really needed to forget when I first knew I was an Alice. When I had the most conflicted but the most adventurous days of my life, up to the day where I had the biggest argument with the first man I have ever loved. To the day when Natsume chose the world than to live the rest of his life being with me.

* * *

 **I HAVE NO IDEA BOUT MY TITLE. SPARE ME, PLEASE. 😂**


End file.
